De Graal van de Eeuwige Vriendschap
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Vervolg van Het Pad der 7 Zonden. In dit verhaal zijn het iCarly-team&Mystery Inc. druk bezig met de voorbereidingen met hun musical voor een klas. Tussen de verzamelde kisten vinden ze een oude Inca-schat: De Graal van de Eeuwige Vriendschap!
1. Voorblad

De Graal van de Eeuwige Vriendschap

Door TeamJacobInigo

Vervolg van Het Pad der 7 Zonden. In dit verhaal zijn Carly, Freddie, Daphne, Sam, Fred, Scooby, Shaggy, Velma en Spencer druk bezig met de voorbereidingen met hun musical voor een klas. Tussen de verzamelde kisten vinden ze een oude Inca-schat: De Graal van de Eeuwige Vriendschap. Velma bevrijdt de geest die er in zit en dan gaat het helemaal mis. Enkel door samen te werken, kunnen ze hun vriendschap bewijzen. Maar is die wel sterk genoeg?

Gebaseerd op: Het Huis Anubis show: De Graal van de Eeuwige Vriendschap.


	2. De ontdekking

Hoofdstuk 1: De ontdekking

Freddie, Carly, Sam, Spencer, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy en Scooby-Doo zijn in het theater van Antwerpen. Ze zijn een musical aan het voorbereiden voor een school. Het is de middelbare school van Moerbeke-Waas.

'Nu we hier zijn,' begint Daphne. 'Kunnen we net zo goed eens oefenen.'

'Daphne, stop maar,' zegt Spencer.

'Wat?' vraagt Daphne.

Spencer geeft een blik: 'Ja, wat is dit voor zooi?' Hij wijst naar tientallen kisten die bedekt zijn met stoffige lakens.

'Euh... ons decor,' zegt Daphne. Ze zit te prutsen aan haar roze handschoenen. Haar roze haarband zet ze goed en kijkt verbolgen naar Spencer.

'Noem jij dit ons decor?' vraagt Samantha.

'Ja,' antwoordt Daphne vastberaden.

'Maar, Daphne...' Samantha geraakt geïrriteerd: 'Je had beloofd dat het een spectaculair decor zou zijn met een show trap.'

'Ja.'

'Ja, dit is een zooitje,' zegt Sam en ze wijst naar de kist waar ze op zit. Haar paarse gilet schittert in de lichten. Haar gele oorbellen zijn even groot als haar oren en er hangt een gele haarband in haar haren. Ze heeft ook zwarte handschoentjes aan en haar voeten steken in zwarte laarsjes.

'Dat moet er toch zijn,' legt Daphne uit. 'Misschien zijn ze het vergeten op te stellen.'

'Wacht,' stopt Fred Daphne. 'Bedoel je dat we _heel_ dit decor _zelf_ moeten opstellen?'

Daphne kijkt hem teleurgesteld aan. 'Ja,' mompelt ze.

Fred schrikt en zucht erbij.

'Maar dat is toch niet zo erg,' zegt Daphne.

'Ah nee,' zegt Carly. 'Heb jij nou net geen manicure gehad vandaag?'

'Ja.'

'Dan ga het decor toch ook opstellen?'

Daphne haar ogen worden groot: 'Euh...'

'Ja, jij bent lekker,' zegt Spencer. 'Als jij het niet doet, doe ik het ook niet.' Sinds het vorige avontuur is Spencer veranderd: hij is niet meer verliefd op Velma. Die dat maar al te goed vind.

'Weet je wat?' zegt Daphne. 'Ik haal het doek er vast af. Blijven jullie hier, ben zo terug.' Meteen snelt ze het podium af.

'Oké,' begint Scooby. 'Riens idee was het om Daphne ragemanager te laten zijn?'

'Eh, haar eigen idee,' grapt Carly.

'Oké, daar gaat die,' kondigt Daphne aan. 'Het doek gaat eraf!'

De anderen kijken om en toe.

Opeens komt er iets naar beneden en iedereen roept: 'Stop!'

'Wat?' vraagt Daphne.

'Die trek moet omhoog! Niet naar beneden!' roept Freddie.

'Oeps, sorry,' verontschuldigt Daphne zich.

'Prutser!' scheldt Spencer Daphne uit.

De trek gaat omhoog en neemt maar één van de zoveel lakens mee.

'En nu?' vraagt Daphne.

'Ja, dat scheelt _enorm_,' lacht Spencer.

'Oké, wat is dit voor een troep?' vraagt Samantha.

'En is het mooi?' gilt Daphne en stormt het toneel op. Ze kijkt naar de kisten en: 'Iew! Wat is dit?'

'Ja,' begint Velma. 'Dat kunnen we beter aan jouw vragen, Daphne.'

'Daphne,' begint Freddie. Daphne draait zich om en Freddie gaat verder: 'Wat heb je in godsnaam gedaan?'

'Ik heb het gewoon besteld,' legt Daphne uit.

'Ja, maar toch geen...' Samantha kijkt rond en wijst iets aan: '...kroonluchter en... hier, Daphne! Wat moeten wij met een spiegel?'

'Nee, die heb ik niet besteld en...' Daphne stapt naar de spiegel, maar blijft opeens stokstijf staan: 'Maar dat is een mooie spiegel.'

De anderen maken een zucht. Velma is intussen naar een laken gestapt en neemt het vast.

Opeens geeft Velma een gil en roept: 'Kijk!' Ze staat bij een schilderij.

Carly vindt dat het haar bekend voorkomt: 'Van wie is dat ook alweer?'

'Het melkmeisje van Vermeer,' legt Velma uit. Ze duwt haar bril wat beter op haar neus en friemelt aan haar rok. Zij, Shaggy, Fred, Spencer, Carly en Freddie dragen hun gewone kledij.

'Is dit de echte?' vraagt Freddie.

'Nee, dit is een replica,' legt Velma uit.

'Hoe weet je dat?'

'Omdat er in het origineel geen zonnebloemen of rozen in zitten.' Velma wijst die bloemen aan die in een blauwe vaas bij het meisje staan.

Intussen nemen de anderen ook een paar lakens.

'Nog meer schilderijen,' zegt Velma en noemt ze op terwijl ze ook aanwijst: 'De ballerina's van Degas, Popart van Andy Worhall, Hercules, de denker en de Sjiva.'

'Hé, maar dat is vreemd want ze zijn allemaal NET iets anders dan het origineel,' zegt Freddie.

'Ja,' beaamt Velma.

Samantha stapt meteen op Daphne af: 'Amber...' Ze laat de naam een beetje uitrekken. '...wat doet deze rommel hier?'

Daphne haalt haar schouders op: 'Weet ik veel. I...' Maar ze wordt onderbroken door Carly: 'Hé, volgens mij zijn dit allemaal museumstukken.'

Spencer begint op ineens te giechelen: 'Nou, volgens mij heb je gelijk.' Hij heeft een vel papier in zijn hand.

'Wat is dat?' vraagt Freddie.

'Dat is een vrachtbrief,' legt Spencer uit.

'En wat staat erin?' vraagt Carly nieuwsgierig.

'Daar staat in,' begint Spencer met voor te lezen. 'Bestemming San Paulo, museum Bao Vandora. Dat is...' Hij tikt met zijn vinger tegen het achterhoofd van Daphne die daardoor pijnlijk over haar achterhoofd wrijft. '...Zuid-Amerika.'

Freddie zegt het nog eens: 'Zuid-Amerika, Daphne. Jongens, dit zijn allemaal museumstukken!'

'Nou, dit wordt dan een hele mooie musical,' zegt Samantha sarcastisch. 'Bedankt, Daphne.'

'Jamaar, hier kan ik ook niets aan doen, hoor,' zegt Daphne druk.

Spencer geeft een blik: 'Nee, maar het is wel toevallig dat jij het weer organiseerd, hè prutser?'

'En nu?' vraagt Freddie.

'We kunnen onze musical toch in deze museumstukken spelen?' stelt Carly voor.

'Ja!' gilt Daphne. 'Dat vind ik een goed idee.'

'Hé, wacht eens,' zegt Freddie bruusk. 'We gaan onze musical natuurlijk niet spelen in deze kostbare museumstukken. Wie weet voor hoeveel miljoenen euro's hier wel niet staat.'

'Ah,' zegt Spencer. 'Dan kunnen we ze verkopen.' Hij begint rond te lopen en voor te stellen als bij een echte veiling: 'Dames en heren, wie bied er meer dan zeven miljoen voor dit...' Hij kijkt eens naar het schilderij van de Sjiva. '...nja, prachtige schilderij.'

'Heel grappig, Spencer, maar dat kunnen we ook niet doen,' zegt Freddie een beetje boos.

'Het is toch ook grappig,' zegt Scooby-Doo. 'Er is hier duidelijk iets misgegaan: wij zitten hier met kunstschatten uit Zuid-Amerika en in Zuid-Amerika zitten ze met _ons_ musicaldecor.' Hij begint te lachen en de rest ook.

Samantha rent naar Scooby toe: 'Oh! Ik zie die hun gezichten eens willen zien.'

'Maar wat gaan we nu doen?' vraagt Freddie.

'Carly had toch een goed idee?' zegt Fred. 'We spelen gewoon die musical in deze spullen.'

'Dat vind ik ook,' zegt Daphne.

'Ik ook,' schreeuwt Samantha.

'Wat jij, Spencer?' vraagt Carly.

'Ach, ik vond die hele musical al een stom idee,' zegt Spencer meteen. 'Maar beter iets dan niets.'

'Wat vind jij, Velma?' vraagt Freddie.

Velma draait zich om. Ze heeft een soort glas in haar handen en het ziet er kostbaar uit. Het heeft edelstenen en is gemaakt van goud. 'Kijk,' zegt Velma. 'Wauw!'

'Wauw!' schreeuwt Daphne ook. 'Een graal.' Ze draait zich om naar de anderen: 'Die kunnen we gebruiken bij de musical.'

'Hé, er zit een deksel op,' zegt Sam en wijst het aan.

'Wacht, ik ga hem openmaken,' zegt Daphne meteen.

'Daphne!' roept Freddie. 'Doe dat maar niet. We weten niet wat voor soort graal het is.'

'Freddie,' zegt Sam nonchalant en stapt op hem af. 'Dit is gewoon een museumstuk, dus euh...'

'Dat hoeft helemaal niet,' zegt Freddie. 'Misschien is het één van het Chinese Keizerrijk of van bij de Inca's... en die mogen we helemaal niet openmaken.'

'Wat kan er nou gebeuren als we dat ding openmaken?' vraagt Spencer.

'Weet ik veel! Er kan een vloek vrijkomen, een bedwelmend gas of zoiets.'

'Of een geest,' grapt Velma, maar Daphne vindt het niet grappig want ze roept en laat de graal uit haar handen vallen. Velma kan het nog net op tijd pakken.

Samantha wil de graal juist openmaken, maar Carly pakt hem af. 'Wacht even! We weten hier niets van. Ik ben het met Freddie eens: laten we hem _NIET_ openmaken.'

'Kijk!' schreeuwt Velma. 'Er staat iets op: el grael de la amistat interna.'

'_Amistat_ dat is toch vriendschap?' vraagt Freddie zich af.

'Ja,' antwoorden de anderen.

Velma heeft het meteen opgelost:'Graal van de Eeuwige Vriendschap!'

'Die stamt toch uit de tijd van de Inca's?' zegt Freddie.

'Ja, dat is waar,' antwoordt Velma.

'En er staat ook nog iets anders,' zegt Freddie en begint voor te lezen: 'Veracocha.'

'Wauw!' gilt Velma. 'Dat is de zonnegod van de Inca's!'

'Cool!' roept Sam. 'Maak open!'

Velma wil het openmaken, maar Freddie stribbelt tegen: 'Velma!'

Velma kijkt onschuldig naar hem: 'Ik kan er niets aan doen. Ik ben nieuwsgierig.'

'Oké, maar we doen het idee van Carly: we spelen de musical in deze museumstukken,' zegt Freddie en hij pakt de graal af. 'En blijf van die graal af,' zegt hij tegen Velma. Die knikt haar hoofd.

Iedereen kijkt rond voor bruikbare spullen.

'Hé, jongens,' roept Fred. 'Kijk! Hier hangt een kostuum dat we kunnen gebruiken.'

Daphne wijst naar een wit kleed: 'Ja, hier ook, maar dat doe ik echt niet aan. Dat is _zo_ uit de mode.'

Ze hebben niet door dat Velma stiekem naar de graal sluipt.

'Velma!' roept Carly en draait zich om. 'Nee, niet doen!'

'Niet doen, Velma!' roept Freddie.

Maar het is te laat: Velma doet het deksel van de graal.


	3. De verdwijning

Hoofdstuk 2: De verdwijning

Velma komt recht en stapt naar achteren terwijl ze mysterieus naar de graal kijkt. De anderen proberen het nog te sluiten, maar opeens gaan de lichten flikkeren. Mist komt in de zaal terecht en de lichten beginnen donkerblauw te kleuren in plaats van wit. Ze kijken om en zien de kroonluchter omhoog gaan en op vier meter hoogte stopt ze. De spiegel begint ook te stijgen en stopt op drie meter hoogte.

Iedereen kijkt weer terug de zaal in en de kroonluchter begint te schijnen. Meteen vallen alle andere lichten uit.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' vraagt Carly hysterisch.

'Een vloek, een vloek, een vloek!' roept Daphne terwijl Freddie haar probeert te kalmeren samen met Fred.

'Waar is Velma?' vraagt Spencer.

'Velma?' schreeuwt Samantha.

'En waar is Scooby-Doo?' mompelt Shaggy.

Iedereen begint "Velma" te roepen, maar dan begint een bulderend gelach.

'Wie is daar?' vraagt Freddie druk.

'Ik zeg, zonder blaam, Veracocha is de naam.'

'Veracosta,' begint Daphne, maar wordt stilgelegd door Freddie: 'Nee, Veracocha de god van de Inca's.'

'Die tijd is geweest. Ik verschijn nu aan jullie als zijn geest,' zegt de stem.

De graal licht opeens op en de spiegel een seconde daarna. In de spiegel verschijnt een man met een zwarte kap op zijn hoofd.

'In donker was ik in de graal, doch één van jullie gaf mij licht. De vraag die ik tot je richt is simpel van aard: wat is jullie vriendschap eigenlijk waard?'

'Alles,' zegt Carly. 'Waar is Velma?'

'Terug keert zij die jij bemint, als je de sleutel tot eeuwige vriendschap vindt.'

'Waar?' vraagt Spencer.

'Zoek, en gij zult hem vinden verborgen in een kist, deze ware sleutel tenzij men zich vergist.'

'Wat gebeurt er dan?' vraagt Freddie.

'Treft jou hetzelfde lot, als vele jaren mij, en zit als Velma, vast in het slot... van een schilderij.' Hij keert zijn hoofd naar het schilderij van de Sjiva en daar zit Velma in. Ze klopt op het schilderij vanbinnen uit en ze roept, maar ze kunnen haar precies niet horen.

Ze rennen ernaartoe en beginnen naar Velma te roepen. Maar ze hoort hen precies niet.

'Jullie kunnen haar niet horen. Ze spreekt tegen dovemansoren.'

'Jongens,' begint Fred. 'We moeten één van die kistjes opendoen en...' Hij stapt naar één van de kistjes toe, maar valt meteen op de grond als een soort bliksemstraal hem bijna raakt.

'Hahaha! Een kist zomaar ontsluiten, dat had je gedacht. Je gaat het boek te buiten, eerst een opdracht.'

'Een opdracht?' vraagt Carly.

'Ja, dat gaan we toch zeker niet doen,' zegt Samantha.

'Natuurlijk wel! We willen Velma terug,' zegt Freddie.

'Denk erover na. Tot het gemoed bedaard is. Ik zal wel horen wat jullie vriendschap waard is.' Meteen verdwijnt de gedaante uit de spiegel.

'Wat gaan we nu doen?' vraagt Carly.

'In ieder geval niet zomaar een opdracht. We weten ineens niet wat hij van plan is,' zegt Sam. 'Hij heeft Velma opgesloten.'

'Toch doen we die opdracht!' roept Daphne en gaat klaar staan. 'Geest Veracocha!'

Meteen verschijnt de geest: 'Zoals u wilt, dus hier een raadsel. Los die op en je vind, met de uitkomst, de juiste kist waar de sleutel zich bevind.'

De man verdwijnt weer en er verschijnt een wolk met druppels eronder. Daarnaast staat: _-gen_.

'Hé, dat is een rebus,' zegt Freddie.

'Inderdaad, dat is een rebus,' zegt Sam Freddie na.

Freddie puzzelt al: 'Regen – gen = re...' Hij kijkt weer naar de spiegel. '...een wolf.'

'Wat is nou weer een rewolf?' vraagt Fred.

'Misschien een ree die veranderd in een wolf bij volle maan?' grapt Shaggy.

'Moet dat dan niet _weer_ zijn?' vraagt Spencer. 'Iets met weerwolf of zoiets?'

'Er staat nog iets bij!' roept Daphne. Er staan twee pijlen die aanwijzen: 'Om iets om te keren!'

'Ja, maar wat dan?'

'De kistjes!' schreeuwt Daphne.

'Nee, daar kunnen we niet bij,' zegt Freddie. 'We moeten het woord omdraaien.' Hij denkt na... 'Een bloem!'

'Natuurlijk, het is bloem!' gilt Samantha.

Daphne kijkt met een stomverbaasd gezicht naar de anderen: 'Hallo! Hoezo kan het nou een bloem zijn? Als je rewolf omdraait dan krijg je fl..flower.'

'Ooit Engels gehad, Daphne?' vraagt Spencer geïrriteerd.

'Yes!' Meteen valt haar munt: 'Oh, flower is bloem!'

'Ow!'

'Wordt er ook eentje wakker!'

'Ja, dan weten we het toch,' zegt Daphne en stapt naar de spiegel toe. 'Zeg meneer de geest. Het antwoord is bloem.'

'Nee, wacht!'

Meteen klinkt er een geluid en de rode kistjes kleuren groen.

'Yes, we hebben het juist!' juicht Shaggy.

'Dan mogen we een kistje kiezen!' roept Daphne.

'Ja, maar welk?' zegt Freddie.

'Eentje met een bloem,' zucht Spencer.

'Ja, hier is de roos.' Daphne wijst naar een kist waar een roos opgeschilderd is en de letters _rs_ staan erop.

'Wow, wacht Daphne!' roept Fred. 'Er is nog een kistje met een bloem. Hier is er één met een zonnebloem.'

'Welke moeten we nu kiezen?' vraagt Daphne.

'Ik denk de zonnebloem,' zegt Shaggy.

'Waarom?'

'Die god was toch de zonnegod.'

'Ja, dat is waar,' zegt Freddie.

'Wel, Freddie?'

'Ja, het kan ook de zonnebloem zijn. Ik weet het niet.'

'En wie gaat eigenlijk het kistje openmaken?' vraagt Samantha.

'Dat zal ik wel doen,' zegt Spencer.

'Echt? Succes!'

'Dank je!'

Spencer stapt op de kistjes af. En stapt dan naar de zonnebloem. 'Wat eng,' mompelt hij.

'WACHT!' roept Daphne.

'WAT?' vraagt Spencer.

'Weet je het zeker?' vraagt Daphne.

'Bwa ja...'

'Oké.'

Spencer zijn handen glijden naar het kistje.

'WACHT!' roept Daphne weer.

'WAT?'

'Ja, sorry! Ik vind het zo spannend.'

'Daphne!' roepen de anderen in koor.

Spencer doet het kistje open. Hij kijkt er heel voorzichtig in.

'En?'

'Hij is leeg,' zegt Spencer.

'Kom dan naar hier!' roept Samantha die aan de rechtse kant van Spencer staan.

'Of naar hier!' roept Daphne die aan de linkse kant van Spencer staan.

Opeens valt Spencer door een grote kist en is hij verdwenen.

'Spencer!' roepen de anderen in koor.

'Hij die zich vergist in de juiste kist, deelt nu hetzelfde lot als Velma.'

Carly, Freddie, Samantha, Fred, Daphne en Shaggy kijken rond en vinden Spencer die vast zit in het schilderij van het melkmeisje.


	4. De sieraden

Hoofdstuk 3: De sieraden

'Hij die zich vergist in de juiste kist, dus ook hij huist in een schilderij,' zegt de stem van Veracocha.

'Gaan jullie door of laat jullie vriendschap het nu al in de steek?' vraagt Veracocha.

'Nee, we gaan door!' roepen de vrienden in koor.

'Wat is de volgende opdracht?' vraagt Samantha meteen.

Vol verwachting, en angst, kijken ze naar de spiegel.

'Vereer de zonnegod en versier zijn beeld met de zeven sieraden die hier zijn verdeeld. Maar vergeet niet... op het einde van het lied,' rijmt Veracocha.

'Welk lied?' vraagt Carly.

Meteen begint er een muziekje.

'Waarschijnlijk deze,' zegt Shaggy. 'Maar welk beeld?'

Er klinkt gerommel door de zaal en iedereen draait zich om naar een hoekje van het toneel. Daar stijgt er een beeld uit de grond op. Carly vind het maar een eng beeld. Er verschijnt opeens een soort straal van licht uit de zolder en die flitst naar een plek.

'Wat was dat?' vraagt Daphne bedeesd.

'Volgens mij zijn die sieraden hier overal verstopt in de zaal. Die lichtstralen geven aan waar,' legt Fred uit. Meteen rent hij naar de plek toe en vindt hij een sieraad. Hij gooit het naar Freddie die het dan aan het beeld hangt.

Het lied begint:

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Er verschijnt weer een licht en Carly rent er deze keer naartoe. Daar ligt er ook een sieraad en ze geeft het door. Weer terug een licht en Daphne rent eropaf. Ze rennen zo hard ze kunnen.

_Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me  
We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go  
If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try  
Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you?)  
Take a chance on me  
Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so_

Daar aangekomen vindt Daphne niet meteen een sieraad, maar uiteindelijk heeft ze hem gevonden onder een stoel. Het ergste was echter dat er een heleboel kauwgom lag onder die stoel. Gelukkig zat er niks aan dat sieraad.  
_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

Sam gaat ook naar een lichtstraal toe en haalt een ander sieraad te voorschijn. Ze rent weer terug en geeft het aan Shaggy die al de andere er al heeft aangehangen._  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)  
_Freddie rent ook om een sieraad en komt heelhuids terug. Hij struikelt echter en het sieraad rolt onder een kist. Freddie snelt ernaartoe. Hij legt zich plat op de grond en haalt het sieraad weer boven. Hij gooit het naar Shaggy toe.

'Jongens! Het lied is bijna gedaan,' zegt Carly._  
Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)  
_Shaggy snelt ook eens om een sieraad en komt meteen terug. Fred rent naar de volgende plek._  
Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

Het lied is juist van plan om uit te gaan. Fred gooit het sieraad naar Daphne die het dan naar Freddie gooit en die naar Carly en die naar Sam en die naar Shaggy. Die hangt het sieraad er snel aan.

'Is het gelukt?' vraagt Carly.

Meteen lichten de kistjes groen op.

'Yes! We hebben het gehaald en mogen weer een kistje kiezen,' gilt Daphne.

'Ja, maar welke?' vraagt Carly.

Shaggy kijkt bedrukt.

'Wel, de sieraden zijn allemaal in de vorm van een maan dus ik denk de maan,' legt Freddie uit.

'Ja, maar die gast is de zonnegod,' stelt Shaggy vast. Hij krabt aan zijn sikje.

'Da's waar, maar we mogen _echt_ maar _één_ kistje openmaken, hè,' zegt Sam. 'Anders zijn Spencer en Velma sowieso verloren.'

'Oké, dus het is de zon of de maan,' besluit Freddie.

'Of de roos,' zegt Daphne opeens.

'Hoezo nou weer de roos?' roept Sam boos.

'Omdat alle sieraden rood zijn,' legt Daphne uit en haalt triomfantelijk haar neus op.

'Of de mond,' zegt Shaggy.

'Echt? Waarom?' vraagt Daphne.

'Omdat jij je mond niet kan houden,' zegt Shaggy geïrriteerd.

'Héhéhé, ja!' lacht Sam. Maar opeens drong er iets tot haar door: 'Wie gaat er nu het kistje openmaken?'

'Ja!' roept Daphne.

'Ja?' vraagt Sam verbaasd.

'Ikke niet,' eindigt Daphne haar zin.

Sam staart heel boos naar het plafond.

'Ik doe het wel,' zegt Fred en steekt zijn hand omhoog.

'Echt?' vraagt Sam.

'Bwa ja.'

'Held,' scheld Shaggy Fred uit.

'Ah nee! Hoor wie het zegt!' roept Sam.

Shaggy en Sam beginnen ruzie te maken.

'Hé, jongens!' roept Freddie. 'Niet ruziemaken. Dit gaat juist over onze vriendschap.'

Sam en Shaggy kijken beteuterd naar de vloer.

'Oké, Fred. Succes!'

Fred stapt op het kistje van de zon af. De anderen kijken spannend toe. Shaggy staat nog steeds bij (eigenlijk achter) het beeld, Daphne zit bij het schilderij van de ballerina, Sam staat aan het eind van het podium en Freddie en Carly staan aan het andere eind, dicht bij het schilderij van de Shiva. Fred opent het kistje.

'Fred!' roepen ze allemaal in koor. Maar Fred wordt meteen weggezogen naar een schilderij dat achter het kistje stond... het schilderij van Hercules. Opeens word het licht uitgedoofd en verschijnt er nadien een flitslicht.

Fred verschijnt in het schilderij van Hercules en bonkt ook tegen de lijst. Het is precies alsof hij aan de achterkant van een raam zit in plaats van in een schilderij.

Intussen blijft het donker en Shaggy gaat om zaklampen. Sam en Daphne lopen achter hem aan, bang dat er iets mis zou gaan en dat ze zonder reden in de andere schilderijen zouden worden gezogen.

Freddie gaat bij het schilderij van het melkmeisje (of Spencer) staan en kijkt er met grote ogen naar.

'Wat doe je?' vraagt Carly.

'Misschien kunnen die schilderijen onderling met elkaar communiceren.'

En inderdaad... dat kunnen ze.

'Freddie!' roept Spencer, maar Freddie kan hem niet horen, want hij is al naar het volgende schilderij aan het kijken. 'Freddie, kun je me horen?'

'Ohm...' mediteert Velma.

'Ohm?' zegt Spencer.

'Spencer?' vraagt Velma.

'Velma?' vraagt Spencer. 'Oh, tof! We kunnen elkaar horen!'

'Ja! In welk schilderij zit je?' vraagt Velma.

'In dat van het melkmeisje,' legt Spencer uit. 'Hé, ze hebben al twee verkeerde kisten geopend.'

'Twee? Wie nog meer?'

'Jo,' begroet Fred vanuit zijn schilderij. 'Jongens, die kisten hebben steeds meerdere uitkomsten. We worden erin geluisd.'

'We moeten ze helpen,' stelt Spencer voor.

'Ja, maar hoe?'

'Hé, Spencer! Velma! Weet één van jullie welk kistje het is?' vraagt Fred.

'Geen flauw idee,' antwoordt Velma.

'Hé, Velma?'

'Ja,' antwoordt Velma op Spencer.

'Had jij die stomme graal niet geopend dan zaten wij nu gewoon onze musical te repeteren en...'

'FRED!' roept Spencer. 'Jij wou zelf ook weten wat er in die graal zat, ja!'

'Sorry,' verontschuldigt Fred zich.

'We moeten hieruit zien te komen,' zegt Velma.

En daar zijn Spencer en Fred het compleet mee eens.


	5. Het Getal

Hoofdstuk 4: Het Getal

'Wat zitten jullie nou te zitten?' vraagt Shaggy wanneer hij het toneel weer opkomt met zaklampen. Hij geeft er één door aan Carly en Freddie.

'Ik denk dat die schilderijen met elkaar kunnen communiceren,' stelt Freddie vast. 'Ik weet het niet zeker, maar we moeten door met de volgende opdracht.'

'Precies!' zegt Sam en stapt naar de spiegel die nog steeds drie meter boven de grond hangt. 'Zeg, Veracocha. Wat is de opdracht nu?'

'Zoals u wilt, Fräulein. Doch deze opdracht is maar klein. Bezie ieder schilderij en men weet hoeveel rozen er zijn.'

'Rozen? Welke rozen?' vraagt Daphne en stapt op een schilderij af.

'We moeten gewoon de rozen in de schilderijen tellen,' legt Freddie uit en stapt ook op een schilderij af.

Ieder neemt een schilderij voor z'n rekening.

'Ik heb hier... vier rozen,' zegt Freddie over het schilderij van de Shiva.

'Deze heeft er maar één,' zegt Sam over een schilderij met daarop een man helemaal in het zwart gekleed die een rode sjaal rond zijn hals draagt.

'Deze heeft er ook maar één,' zegt Shaggy.

'Deze heeft er drie,' zegt Carly en steekt haar vingers op als een dubbel bewijs terwijl ze ook wijst naar de drie bloemen op het schilderij van Hercules.

'Deze heeft er twee,' zegt Sam en staat nu voor het schilderij over Pop Art.

'Deze drie,' zegt Carly en wijst ze op het schilderij van het melkmeisje aan.

'Daphne, hoeveel heeft die van jouw?' vraagt Freddie.

'Ik kan me niet concentreren,' zegt Daphne beangstigend.

'Je kan niet eens tellen,' grapt Shaggy, maar niemand lacht erom. 'Het zijn er elf.'

'Twaalf,' verandert Carly het vorige besluit.

'Hoezo twaalf?' vraagt Shaggy.

'Op de lijst staat er ook nog één,' zegt Carly.

'Dus het is achtentwintig of zevenentwintig,' besluit Freddie.

'Ja, maar hoe weten we dat nu?' vraagt Shaggy.

'Het _moet_ wel achtentwintig zijn,' zegt Sam opeens blij.

'Hoezo _moet_ het nou weer achtentwintig zijn?'

Omdat er alleen maar een kistje is met het getal achtentwintig op.'

'Hoe kan dat nu? Er staat alleen maar letters op: XXVIII,' zegt Daphne.

'Dat is het romeinse getal voor achtentwintig,' legt Carly uit.

'Wist ik wel. Ik wou alleen maar zien of _jij_ het wel wist,' zegt Daphne onschuldig. Iedereen grinnikt.

Meteen lichten de kistjes groen.

'Wie gaat het dit keer doen?' vraagt Shaggy.

'Ik zal het wel doen,' zegt Sam dapper. 'Dit keer kan het gewoon geen ander kistje zijn, jongens. En dan kunnen we eindelijk de rest bevrijden.' Ze stapt dapper op het kistje af. Ze kraakt haar vingers eens en doet een paar sportieve bewegingen. Het is alsof ze op het punt staat om een gevaarlijke marathon af te leggen.

_Omdat het misschien ook gevaarlijk is_, denkt Carly.

Stilletjes opent Sam het kistje en gniffelt. Ze kijkt erin en het gegniffel stopt.

'En?' vraagt Daphne.

'Leeg!' roept Sam en ze rent ervandoor.

'Sam!' roepen de anderen haar na, maar opeens flitst er een fel wit licht in hun ogen. Voor even zien ze niets meer, maar dan zien ze weer elkaar. Dankzij de zaklampen natuurlijk.

Opeens zien ze dat Sam in het schilderij van de Pop Art zit. Ze bonkte hard op het laken, maar kan er niet uit. Ze bijt bang op haar lip, maar het kan niet meer baten... ze zit al in een schilderij.

'Weer niet de juiste keuze,' begint Veracocha. 'Dus weet wat je doet. Haastige spoed, komt zelden goed.'

'Kom dan maar met die volgende opdracht, want we zijn dat gerijm meer dan zat,' zegt Shaggy en heeft zelf niet door dat hij zelf rijmt.

'Zoals u wilt, jongeheer. Maak een brouwsel dit keer. Enkele druppels op een kist en deze opent beslist.'

Een ketel komt in het midden van het podium omhoog.


	6. De Ketel

Hoofdstuk 5: De Ketel 

'Moeten we nou een potje gaan koken?' vraagt Shaggy ontsteld.

Rook stijgt op uit de ketel. Groene smurrie hangt aan de rand en er staat een duister teken op. Carly vindt het maar een eng teken EN een enge ketel. Het is zo zwart als roet.

'Daar lijkt het wel op,' antwoordt Freddie op Shaggy's vraag.

Daphne gaat er dichterbij staan, maar haalt meteen haar neus op. 'Oeeeee, dit stinkt!' zegt ze en draait haar hoofd weg.

'Hé, wat is dat?' vraagt Carly en wijst met haar zaklamp naar iets.

'Dat is een recept!' gilt Daphne.

'Er staat niets op,' zegt Carly.

'O, dat is wel een lekker recept zonder ingrediënten,' grapt Shaggy.

'Maar we kunnen er zelf toch ook iets bij gooien?' stelt Daphne voor.

'Natuurlijk niet!'

'Dit is in citroen geschreven,' zegt Freddie enthousiast met het perkament in zijn hand.

'Moeten er citroenen bij?' vraagt Daphne meteen blij.

'Nee, Daphne,' zegt Carly. 'Freddie bedoelt dat dit misschien in citroen geschreven is.'

'Ja, we moeten er een kaars bijhouden zodat het vet verschijnt,' legt Freddie ook uit.

'Ik ga een kaars halen,' zegt Shaggy en stapt ervandoor.

'WACHT!' gilt Daphne.

'WAT?' gilt Shaggy terug.

'Wacht!'

'Wat?'

'Waa-a-acht!'

'Waa-a-at?'

Daphne schijnt met haar zaklamp in Shaggy's ogen: 'Ik ga mee.'

'Moet dat?'

Meteen stormt Daphne op Shaggy af terwijl die wegrent.

'Nee! Niet doen! AUW!'

Carly kijkt intussen rond naar de schilderijen. Ze _moeten_ de anderen bevrijden. Het kan niet anders. Hun liefde was eigenlijk al bewezen op het pad der zeven zonden, maar ook hun vriendschap. Carly vind het supererg dat er nu al vier mensen gevangen zitten: Velma, Spencer, Fred en Samantha. Ze kijkt nog eens naar al de schilderijen om er zo voor te zorgen dat die vier misschien zullen verschijnen, maar het lukt niet.

'Freddie?' vraagt Carly opeens.

Freddie draait zich meteen weer naar het blad. Hij keek stiekem naar Carly vol bewondering. Hoe kan het ook anders... HIJ IS STAPEL OP HAAR! 'Ja?' zegt hij.

'Doen we het wel goed?'

'Ik weet het niet,' zegt Freddie en haalt zijn schouders op.

'Als jij het niet weet, wie weet het dan wel? Hier Samantha, Spencer, Fred, Velma,... We zitten straks allemaal in een schilderij! Luister nou!'

Freddie stapt op Carly af en omhelst haar: 'Carly! Rustig nou!' Hij kijkt haar met schuldige ogen aan. 'Het komt wel goed.'

'Denk je?'

'Ik hoop het,' fluistert hij in haar oor. 'Ik ga kijken of ik hun kan helpen.' Meteen verdwijnt hij van het podium.

Carly denkt na over hoe ze de anderen eruit kunnen krijgen. Wat als er maar één sleutel was voor maar één schilderij! Wie moesten ze dan kiezen om eruit te halen? Ze konden dan niet kiezen! Maar wat als het waar is?

'Ja, ik heb een kaars!' roept Daphne en snelt het toneel op. 'Pak het papier!' Ze kijkt eens rond. 'Freddie! Spencer!'

'Ja!' roepen de twee jongens in koor en komen achter haar aangesneld.

'Snel!'

Freddie houdt er de kaars onder en Shaggy begint voor te lezen: 'Zoek drie ingrediënten.  
1: van een tienermeisje een vinger...'

'Oké, waar vinden we een tienermeisje die haar vinger wil afstaan?' schreeuwt Daphne in de zaal, maar heeft niet door dat er niemand is.

'Daphne!' roept Carly.

'Ja.'

Shaggy gaat verder: '...een vinger_nagel_!'

Carly steekt meteen haar hand uit en Daphne haalt haar tangetje boven. Ze knipt een stukje nagel eraf en gooit het voorzichtig in de ketel. Die kleurt blauw.

'2: van een twintigjarige vrouw een zoen. Maar hoe kan je nou een zoen vangen?'

Daphne steekt haar hand op alsof ze op school zit.

'Ja, Daphne.'

'Een doosje!'

'Hè?' roepen de anderen.

'Een zoen vangen in een doosje,' legt Daphne uit en haalt een klein doosje uit haar tas. Ze geeft het aan Shaggy.

'Oh, natuurlijk! Een zoen vangen in een doosje,' zegt Shaggy sarcastisch.

'Wel! Eerst op je wang en dan snel in het doosje doen,' zegt Daphne.

Ze geeft meteen een zoen op de wang van Shaggy. Die staart haar aan en zet meteen het doosje tegen zijn wang.

'Oké, dat was ingrediënt 2,' beaamt Carly. 'En nu?'

'Van een twintigjarige man een wimper,' gaat Shaggy verder. Meteen trekt hij aan één van zijn wimpers. Hij trekt er één uit en gooit het samen met de zoen in de ketel. Eerst kleurt de ketel rood en dan weer groen. Opeens komt er een arm uit en die heeft een maanvormig bakje in z'n hand.

'Wat moeten we hier mee?' vraagt Daphne meteen en haalt het bakje uit de hand.

'Geen idee,' antwoordt Carly.

'Je moet de inhoud van dat bakje over één van die kistjes besprenkelen,' vertelt Freddie. En dat klinkt redelijk.

Daphne ruikt aan het bakje: 'Oh! Dit ruikt lekker! Rozenparfum!'

'Schiet op!' roept Shaggy. 'Op een kist! Dus niet op jouw!'

'Ja, maar op welke?'

'Vinger voor die nagel,' beaamt Shaggy.

'De mond voor die zoen,' vertelt Freddie.

'Of dan het oog voor die wimper,' zegt Shaggy.

'Ja, maar het kan ook de maan zijn, want het bakje is in de vorm van een maan,' legt Carly uit.

'Oké!'

'Nee, Daphne! Wacht!'

'We weten niet welk kistje we moeten kiezen,' zegt Carly.

'Ik kies zelf wel een kistje,' zegt Daphne en draait rondjes. Haar vinger steekt uit. Zo gaat ze dus een kistje kiezen. Ze stopt opeens bij... de vinger.

'Nee, WACHT EENS!' roept Freddie. 'Ik weet welk kistje we moeten hebben!'

Maar het is te laat... Daphne gooide het brouwsel over het kistje... en het is leeg!

Meteen valt Freddie door een kist en is hij verdwenen. Daphne rent in paniek rond en rent weg. De lichten gaan uit en de stem van Veracocha weerklinkt.

'Weer niet goed al komen jullie dichterbij. Helaas! Weer twee vrienden in een schilderij!'

Freddie verschijnt in het schilderij van de denker. Maar waar is...

'Yes!' roept Daphne. 'Ik zit in mijn lievelingsschilderij! Die met de ballerina!'

'Daphne!' roept Freddie. 'Hou je mond! We moeten helpen!'

'Freddie? Weet jij welke kist het is?'

'Fred?' roept Freddie. 'Jullie kunnen met elkaar praten!'

'Ja, maar het lost niet zoveel op.'

'Sam!'

'Ja!'

'Spencer! Velma!' roept Daphne en ook die laten hun stem horen.

'Welk kistje is het, Freddie?' vragen de anderen in koor.

'Wel, na alles wat we hebben gedaan. Na alle proeven die we hebben moeten doorstaan, kan er maar één de juiste zijn.'

'De welke?'

'Het is...'


	7. De Kus

Hoofdstuk 6: De Kus

'Je hebt gelijk, Shaggy,' zegt Carly nadat Shaggy zei dat ze verder moesten doen...meteen nadat Freddie verdwenen was.

Shaggy kijkt nadenkend naar de schilderijen. 'Denk je dat zij meer weten over die kisten?' vraagt hij opeens.

'Ik weet het nie...' Carly draait zich om naar de schilderijen. 'Waarom vragen we het niet?' Ze stapt op een schilderij af... dat van Daphne!

Daphne geeft een knipoog.

'Daphne! Weet je welk kistje?'

Daphne doet een paar handbewegingen om het haar duidelijk te maken, maar Carly verstaat het niet. Shaggy doet hetzelfde bij Velma, maar ook die maakt van die rare bewegingen.

'Dachten jullie nou echt dat het zo makkelijk is?' zegt opeens de stem van Veracocha. 'Dan heeft u het mis.'

'Kom nou maar met die volgende opdracht,' zegt Shaggy bruusk.

'Jullie keuze... Speel een scène uit een sprookje met de tekens die er zijn. In kostuums die ervoor dienen en maak één handeling niet te klein.' Meteen verdwijnt Veracocha weer uit de spiegel.

'_Wat_ moeten we nu doen?' vraagt Shaggy.

'Een scène van een sprookje naspelen,' antwoordt Carly, maar ze snapt het zelf ook niet zo goed.

'Wat voor scène?'

'Een scène uit een sprookje, Shaggy! En ik denk in deze kostuums,' zegt Carly en wijst naar een witte jurk die gouden randen heeft. Het andere kostuum was een witte soort jas die men vroeger in de middeleeuwen droeg. Zo één die tot aan iemands achterwerk liep.

'Een sprookje?'

'Ja!'

'Ik ben geen klein kind meer,' zegt Shaggy verontwaardigd.

'Dan zien we ze nooit meer terug!' riep Carly nu verontwaardigd door Shaggy.

'Oké, welke symbolen hebben we nog?' zegt Shaggy nonchalant en stapt op een paar kistjes af.

'We hebben het oog, roos, mond...' begint Carly. Ze wordt echter onderbroken door Shaggy.

'Ja, maar welk sprookje is dat? Ik ben niet zo in voor sprookjes,' zegt Shaggy.

'Geen wonder. Het ging meestal over heksen,' fluistert Carly en giechelt daarna om haar eigen grap.

Carly denkt na en meteen schiet er haar iets te binnen: 'DOORNROOSJE!'

'Wie?'

'Doornroosje! Die ken je toch wel,' vraagt Carly boos.

'Dit meen je toch niet! En wat bedoelt die vent met z'n _scène_?' vraagt Shaggy.

'Euh... oh, de kus!' roept Carly blij. 'Jij en ik moeten...' Ze heeft het door en haar mond valt open. Shaggy slaat zijn hand voor zijn ogen. 'Jij moet mij wakker kussen,' beëindigt Carly haar zin.

'Dat meen je niet!' roept Shaggy. 'Ik ga jou toch niet kussen! En al helemaal niet in die belachelijke kostuums!'

'Shaggy! Denk nou eens na! Wij zijn de enigen die hun nog kunnen redden!' roept Carly gefrustreerd.

'Ik zal erover nadenken,' zegt Shaggy. Hij pakt het kostuum en rent het podium af.

'Hé!' roept Carly hem na. 'WACHT!'

Maar het is te laat... Shaggy is al weg van het podium.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Carly wacht nu al vier minuten. Meteen komt Shaggy het podium op.

'Oké, ik doe het. Maar alleen voor de vriendschap,' zegt Shaggy meteen.

'Ik ga hier liggen en dan kus jij me wakker,' zegt Carly en legt zich op een plank.

Shaggy springt intussen op en neer. 'Oké, niks aan het handje. Gewoon voor de vriendschap!'

'Gaat het, Shaggy?' vraagt Carly. Ze vindt het nogal lachwekkend.

'Nou!'... 'Klaar!'

Hij leunt naar voren en kust Carly op haar lippen. Opeens horen ze iets.

'De kistjes!' roept Carly. 'Ze zijn groen!'

'Godzijdank!'

Shaggy omhelst Carly van blijdschap en slingert haar in wel twee rondjes.

'Welke kist?' vraagt Shaggy.

'Bij deze zoen met het wel...'

'De mond zijn,' beëindigt Shaggy Carly's zin.

Shaggy staat op en gaat naar het kistje van de mond. Het kistje bevindt zich op één van de grotere kisten. 'Anders is het aan jou,' slikt Shaggy. Hij opent zachtjes het kistje.

'En?' vraagt Carly.

'Hij is leeg,' zegt Shaggy droog.

'Nee!' roept Carly.

Shaggy staat op en wil wegrennen, maar meteen valt de grotere kist open en worden zijn benen erin gezogen. 'Help!'

Carly opent de grotere kist en schrikt! Shaggy's benen zijn niet in de kist! Waar dan wel? Ze grijpt naar zijn linkerhand, maar het is te laat. Hij wordt al in de kist gezogen.

'Hou maar op. Je kunt er niet meer bij. Ook Shaggy zit nu in een schilderij,' zegt Veracocha en lacht wreed.

Shaggy verschijnt in het schilderij van de zwarte man met zijn rode sjaal.

'Jij bent de laatste van de acht. Nog maar één kans, één opdracht en je ontspringt deze dans. Doch weer een verkeerde kist, dan wordt de vriendschap uitgewist en is niemand van jullie ooit weer vrij, maar vereeuwigd tot schilderij.'

'Geef me die laatste opdracht!' roept Carly fel.

'Zet van de verdwenen vrienden hun spullen op een rij in juiste volgorde van verdwijnerij.'

Carly pakt haar tas die ze mee had gebracht. 'Dit is mijn tas, mijn spul. Die hoort niet in de rij thuis,' zegt ze. 'Wie is er als eerst verdwenen?' vraagt ze zich af. Meteen dring het tot haar door: Velma! Ze pakt Velma's sudoku-boekje en legt het als eerst op de grond.

Ze gaat verder graven in haar geheugen: dan was het...SPENCER! Carly haalt een busje lijm boven en legt het een paar meter van het sudoku-boekje vandaan.

'Wie was er dan?' vraagt ze. Ze graaf en graaft en... 'Fred!' Ze haalt het sjaaltje van Fred dat in de kleedkamers hing.

'Dan was het... Sam!' Ze haalt de milkshake van Sam die in haar kleedkamer lag. Sam had bij haar langs geweest en had toen, per ongeluk, de milkshake laten staan.

'Dan was het Daphne en Freddie.' Maar hoe moet ze die zetten? Wie was er nu eigenlijk eerst verdwenen? Freddie? Of was het toch Daphne? Op goed geluk haalt ze de camera van Freddie eerst en daarna de doos make-up van Daphne.

Daarna pakt ze de videogame van Shaggy uit de kleedkamers. Ze heeft het nu allemaal in volgorde gelegd. In spanning wacht ze af of de kistjes groen kleuren...


	8. Mona Lisa

Hoofdstuk 7: Mona Lisa

'En nu het moeilijkste,' zegt Carly. Ze kijkt nadenkend rond. 'Het kistje kiezen,' mompelt ze. Ze kijkt nog eens rond. De kistjes die over zijn: oog, roos en maan. Welke zou het zijn?

Ze dacht nog eens na en maakte een soort lijstje in haar hoofd:

-Spencer moest kiezen tussen een roos en een zonnebloem. Ze deed de zonnebloem open, maar dat was fout dus dat was de roos.  
-Fred had keuze tussen de zon en de maan. Hij deed de zon open. Dat was fout en dat was de maan. Maar de kleuren van de sieraden waren rood, dus het kan ook roos zijn.

–Sam maakte kistje achtentwintig open. Dat was fout, maar we hadden eigenlijk geen andere keuze. Maar we moesten wel de rozen tellen in de schilderijen.

–Bij het brouwsel was de vinger fout, dat gekozen was door Daphne. Freddie verdween...waarom...geen idee? Maar dat brouwsel rook naar rozen...volgens Daphne dan toch.

-Bij het sprookje was de mond fout, maar het sprookje was Doornroosje.

Ze weet het nu zeker: het was de roos. Ze stapt op het kistje af en neemt het van een grotere kist. Ze legt het vooraan op het podium. Ze opent het heel stilletjes. Haar ogen zijn gesloten terwijl ze zachtjes _alsjeblieft_ mompelt.

Wanneer ze haar ogen opendoet, slaakt ze een klein gilletje want er ligt een kleiner ebbenhouten kistje in de kist. Ze ziet dat er een zilveren sleutel in het slot steekt. Ze draait eraan en het kistje opent zichzelf. Een danskoppel draaien rondjes op de maat van een muziekje. In het kistje ligt ook nog een klein flesje. Het is opgevuld met een zwarte vloeistof.

Carly kijkt eens rond. Had ze nu niet iets zien bewegen in haar ooghoek? En inderdaad: daar staat Veracocha tussen een paar schilderijen in levende lijve... of tot zover het gaan kan.

'Geest Veracocha, wat moet ik hiermee?' vraagt Carly aan hem terwijl ze een paar meter naar achteren gaat. Ze kijkt stilletjes naar omlaag.

'Drink dit flesje leeg en je vrienden komen vrij. Alleen jij zit voor eeuwig vast in een schilderij,' legt Veracocha uit.

'Maar dan moet ik mezelf toch opofferen?' vraagt Carly en kijkt weer op. Veracocha is verdwenen!

Ze denkt na over haar vrienden. Een paar zinnen flitsen door haar hoofd terwijl ze de gezichten van haar vrienden voor haar ziet staan:

'_Dit zijn allemaal kopies van meesterwerken. De ballerina's van Dégas, Pop Art van Andy Warhol, Hercules. En de Shiva' dat was een zin die Velma zei. _

'_Het is toch ook grappig_,' zei Scooby-Doo. _'Er is hier duidelijk iets misgegaan: wij zitten hier met kunstschatten uit Zuid-Amerika en in Zuid-Amerika zitten ze met ons musicaldecor.' _Waar zou Scooby-Doo eigenlijk gebleven zijn? Was die ook in een schilderij terecht gekomen?  
_'Daar staat in,'_ begon Spencer met voor te lezen. _'Bestemming San Paulo, museum Bao Vandora. Dat is...'_ Hij tikte met zijn vinger tegen het achterhoofd van Daphne die daardoor pijnlijk over haar achterhoofd wreef. _'...Zuid-Amerika.'  
_'_Maar, Daphne...'_ Samantha geraakte toen geïrriteerd: _'Je had beloofd dat het een spectaculair decor zou zijn met een show trap.'  
'Ik doe het wel,'_ zei Fred en stak zijn hand omhoog.  
_'Ja, maar die gast is de zonnegod,'_ stelde Shaggy vast. Hij krabde aan zijn sikje.  
Daphne rook aan het bakje: _'Oh! Dit ruikt lekker! Rozenparfum!'  
'Ik denk dat die schilderijen met elkaar kunnen communiceren,'_ stelde Freddie vast. _'Ik weet het niet zeker, maar we moeten door met de volgende opdracht.'_

'Freddie,' zegt Carly wanhopig en staart naar het schilderij van de denker.

Opeens licht een schilderij op dat helemaal boven hangt. 'De Mona Lisa,' fluistert Carly.

Daarna kijkt ze naar het flesje. Ze gooit de dop weg en giet het met een paar teugen haar keel in. Ze hoest meteen en haar hand gaat naar haar mond. Ze valt neer op de grond en wordt naar de kisten gezogen. De kisten beginnen te flikkeren en de lichten ook. De spiegel begint te zwieren en de schilderijen beginnen precies te trillen.

'Dag, Carly,' zegt Veracocha heel luid en lacht heel akelig.

Mist stijgt op in de zaal en vult het helemaal. Mensen die nu in de zaal zitten, zullen niks zien. Zelfs hun eigen handen niet.

Eén voor één beginnen de schilderijen op te lichten. Eerst die van Spencer. Als tweede die van Velma die bang rond kijkt. Daphne kijkt net zo bang rond en geeft een karatetrap naar de lijst. Sam reikt haar handen naar het doek van het schilderij. Freddie kijkt naar zijn handen en dan naar omhoog alsof er een luik opengaat en er licht in zijn schilderij dringt. Shaggy klopt op het doek. Fred kijkt van links naar rechts en van boven naar beneden.

Opeens gingen alle lichten uit en dan weer aan.

'Yes! We zijn weer vrij!' roept Daphne. Ze springt op en neer en belandt in de armen van Fred die haar daar maar laat zitten.

Velma vliegt Shaggy rondt de hals. Spencer, Sam en Freddie gaan recht opstaan (die drie liggen immers op de grond).

'Waar is Carly?' vraagt Spencer.

'Carly?' roept Freddie.

'Carly?' roept Daphne.

'Velma, wat doe je?' vraagt Spencer. Hij kijkt naar Velma die de graal weer open probeert te maken.

'Misschien is dit de oplossing,' zegt Velma.

'En weer in een schilderij terecht komen. Ik dacht het niet,' zegt Fred en pakt de graal af.

Sam kijkt naar Freddie die een flesje oppakt. 'Freddie, wat is dat?' vraagt ze.

Freddie ruikt er eens aan. 'Ik weet het niet,' antwoordt Freddie. Hij kijkt naar het ebbenhouten kistje en haalt er een perkament uit. Hij leest het voor: 'Carly is niet meer, het was jullie laatste keer... met haar. Ze komt niet meer terug. Verdwijn nu maar snel, vlug, vlug, vlug. Zij die zich opoffert door de drank te drinken, zal zich dan in de Mona Lisa bevinden.'

Freddie, Dapne, Sam en de anderen kijken naar de Mona Lisa. 'Carly?' roepen ze in koor. Ze zijn bekommerd om het verlies van haar. Ze heeft zich opgeofferd... voor hun... voor de vriendschap.

Carly verschijnt ineens bovenaan in de zaal en snelt naar beneden. 'Hier ben ik!' roept ze. 'Het is ons gelukt!'

'Maar hoe?' vragen de anderen.

'Ik moest van een flesje drinken en... Jullie zijn vrij!' gilt Carly en omhelst iedereen. 'Ik zou voor altijd in de Mona Lisa blijven zitten.'

'WOW!' roept Fred. Hij steekt zijn hand in de kist met de roos erop. 'Brief!'

Freddie pakt de brief: 'Carly heeft de ultieme proef doorstaan. Zij koos voor de vriendschap, voor jullie en gaf daarbij zichzelf aan. Jullie hebben de sleutel gevonden door deze juiste en enige stap. Carly is de sleutel tot onze eeuwige vriendschap.'

'Ja, Carly is de sleutel,' juicht Daphne en springt op en neer.

'Ja, en Freddie is het slot,' grapt Shaggy en springt ook op en neer.

'Dan is toch alles goed gekomen,' zegt Daphne en wil vertrekken.

'Ja, maar toch _één_ klein dingetje, Daphne,' zegt Shaggy.

'Ja?' vraagt Daphne.

'Als we nog eens een musical doen, laten we dan een _klein_ dingetje afspreken.'

'Wat?'

'Dat jij hem niet organiseert,' zegt Shaggy en iedereen lacht. Ze vertrekken. Carly kijkt nog even om naar de decorstukken die ze straks wel allemaal moesten opruimen. Maar ze had haar vrienden om haar daar mee te helpen.

Opeens verschijnt Scooby-Doo. 'Ja, ik had de bewaker geroepen, maar opeens werd ik wakker en nu zijn jullie hier al.' Dat verklaar een hoop: hij was weggerend om hulp te halen.


	9. Liedje: Liefde is een Raadsel

Lied gezongen door Carly Shay

Liefde is een raadsel

Eén blik in je ogen  
En ik weet niet meer wat ik wou vragen  
Een kus van jou en je mag me in je armen dragen  
Ik weet niet hoe het komt  
Maar ik ben stapelgek verliefd op jou  
Verliefd jou

Hoe kan iemand zo opeens op één seconde plots zijn hoofd verliezen  
Na één moment weten dat je voor elkaar zal kiezen

Nee, ik weet niet waarom  
Maar ik ben stapelgek verliefd op jou  
Verliefd jou

REFREIN :  
Liefde is een raadsel  
Elke zoen zo mooi en mysterieus  
Liefde grijpt je in je hart  
En laat je geen keus  
Liefde is een raadsel  
Op een dag ontcijfer ik het heus  
Liefde grijpt je in je hart  
En laat je geen keus

Zeg me wat je met me doet  
Ik wil al je geheimen weten  
Ik kijk je aan en ik ben mijn eigen naam vergeten  
Misschien vind je het dom  
Maar ik ben stapelgek verliefd op jou  
Verliefd jou

REFREIN

Liefde is raadsel  
Niet op 1-2-3 snel uit te vissen  
En als je gaat  
Zal ik jou mijn hele leven missen  
Ik smeek je draai je om  
Want ik ben stapelgek verliefd op jou  
Verliefd jou

REFREIN 2x


End file.
